


make a mess

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Golden shower, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Piss Play, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wet & Messy, is there a name for pissing in a vagina bc thats gonna happen, keith has the whole galra junk so dick/pussy and internal testes and ovaries, pee play, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: Five vignettes depicting five instances where Shiro and Keith shared the wonderful kink of piss play.Basically, things get wet and messy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmgmgngngn me love peepee. this is the self-indulgent fic where i put all my watersports kinks and even the shameful, specific ones.

 

 

 

**I.**

 

 

 

The first time it happens, they’re going camping. Just the two of them, with nobody else around for miles. Shiro’s driven an old, banged up camping car next to a lake. They’ve made a fire pit the first night and have been enjoying the nature for the first few days of their mutual holidays now, relinquishing in feeling entirely alone in the world.

The catalyst is something innocuous.

Keith catches the sight of Shiro pissing outside against a tree, humming a tune. Suddenly, he turns away, as if seeing something he shouldn’t. They’ve been together for years, so the thought itself feels stupid but the arousal that spreads in his groin. Shiro’s been awake for a moment so he probably isn’t aware that he’s up, watching him from the tiny bedroom window…

Keith’s never thought he’d like looking at his boyfriend pee. But just now – he can’t help but think of Shiro’s morning wood and the acrid taste it must have…

For almost all week, Keith weights whether to act on his new kink, requesting sex in the morning when he knows Shiro’s just come back from outside, and, from carefully watching, has just pissed. The first time, he sucks him off, as if in the hopes of catching the last drops. His own breathing makes him even needier and when Shiro sinks his fingers inside of him minutes later, Keith is on the verge of coming.

The day just before they leave, Keith decides that it’s time he tries something. The next morning, he follows Shiro outside as he goes out for his morning piss. Shiro doesn’t think much of it until he notices his naked lover sinking to his knees in front of him, shivering in the chilly morning as he peels his sweats off him.

“Oh my God, Ke-Keith,” Shiro stutters, putting both hands on his shoulders to keep him away. Keith sees his prick twitch and licks his lips. “This… this should wait, I… I really need to…”

“I know,” he says. “That’s why I… I really want you to…” Keith strokes Shiro slowly, making him rise to hardness in an instant. Keith worries he might not be able to pee when he’s hard but a trickle come out before Shiro manages to keep it in with a loud moan.

“Holy _shit_ , Keith, oh God…” Shiro moans as his lover wraps his lips around his shaft, reduced to garbled noises and half-words.

What a nice effect he has on his boyfriend, Keith thinks, opening his mouth to pepper kisses along his cock, reaching the coarse coils of pubic hair, then going back to the head with a long lick of the flat of his tongue. It takes no more to make Shiro harden fully in his hands, heartbeat growing stronger and stronger, reverberating inside his prick. Keith wants all of it.

He takes him into his mouth again, sucking hard on the head, moving his hands to Shiro’s hips. He feels the valleys and mountains muscles make on them, traces the marks leading to his groin. Keith’s hands eventually reach the pert globes of Shiro’s ass, squeezing them lightly as he takes it into his throat, looking up to his boyfriend with big, wet eyes.

It takes only that for Shiro to take a decision, in this split second. He pulls away ever so slightly, grunts, fingers tightening inside his hair, “Not like that baby. Not like that. I wanna see my piss dribble out your mouth. Wanna see it dripping down your chin, down your chest…”

Keith moans. He’s wearing a white shirt. It’ll stick and it’ll show and he wants it. Shiro shoves him a little harder on his prick, ruffling his hair as he suckles on the head.

“Yeah, just like that, sweetheart. Like it’s a pretty lollipop you wanna get messy with.”

Shiro’s voice is so rough and gravely. Ordering him around just like he likes. Keith closes his eyes, relaxing under the orders, taking, soaking them in. His mind becomes a pleasurable blank, fingers appreciating the firmness of the muscles of his legs. Shiro is a gift unwrapped and Keith wants to appreciate everything about him.

He rubs his lips and cheeks across his length, peppers kisses over the head. Licks the slit, collects the precum there, lets it drip all over his lips, catches a pearl of it over the tip of his tongue. There’s a sudden warm flow on his tongue, acrid surprisingly warm – he didn’t think Shiro would urinate _before_ coming.

It’s the one thing he notices, first and above all, piss is warmer than he expects. Enough to make him pull back, tongue hanging out as the golden liquid pour over his chin.

Keith quickly recovers, ducking in to wraps his lips around Shiro’s cock, feeling the piss fill his mouth, pouring out as he bobs his head over his length. It covers his chest as it rolls down his throat, still warm until the flow stops. Keith whines, lapping at him, digging his nails in the skin of his thighs.

Shiro pulls his head away to give himself the last stroke and comes in long white ribbons, all over his cheeks and lips, some of it covering his eyelid. There’s a lot, the thought of how pleasured Shiro must have been making him squirm, letting out a little sigh, as if distressed. He feels so bothered he moves a hand between his thighs, toying with himself with a whine.

There’s a tongue in his mouth, blocking all the sounds Keith’s making. Shiro sucks his tongue inside his own mouth, as if to drink the taste right out of it. He growls when he tastes himself, his hand joining Keith on his prick.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so fucking…” There’s no need to finish that sentence. Shiro twists him around, pulling him to his chest and devours his soiled collarbone. Keith is pliant and obedient, head still spinning from the smell, the noises, the tastes. Shiro’s fingers find his cunt and start thrusting without preamble, making him cry out in bliss at the harsh, unforgiving pace.

“You’re so fucking hot, Keith. You have no ideas.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks, breathlessly, hanging on to the forearm around his waist. “Show me, babe, then. Show me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops just a year after eh. not too into that one but i've been staring at it for a while so i hope y'all enjoy this one!

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith blurts out, slurring out a laugh as Shiro keeps him on his lap by wrapping an arm around his middle when the young man tips over. He’s hardly seen Keith any drunker and Shiro can’t help finding him adorable, with his cheeks flushed like he’s cold and his uncharacteristically giggly behaviour.

“You shut up, Keef,” Lance bounces back automatically, bottoming up the rest of his beer. “I tell ya, that guy in Hunk’s restaurant last week? Was a total douchebag. When we tell him we can give him rice instead of potatoes, he’s just like ‘but that’s not American’!”

Keith snorts, giving a little kick to an empty can of Bud at his feet.

“There’s just some weird people in this world,” Hunk shrugs, watching Lance get up with a wave. “More beer?” At his affirmative sign, the young man adds, “Cool, bring me another one, man.”

Keith squirms on Shiro's lap. Shiro wonders if he’s teasing him; his boyfriend seems to be too drunk for thinking too much – alcohol makes it harder to grow stiff but only easier to become aroused. Shiro kisses a path to the scar of his shoulder, feeling the soft skin of the alien’s back under his lips. It causes him to laugh a little. Keith squirms again.

The door to their old camping car opens behind them. Lance jumps out of it to hand them both a new beer, walking around the fire to wrap an arm around Allura’s shoulders. “Want a blanket, babe?” he asks.

Shiro can’t listen to their conversation. His mind goes back to last summer, to watching Keith suck him off in the dewy light of the morning, with his piss revealing the curve of his body as it stained the white tank he wore to bed the previous night. Shiro remembers how he’s rucked it up, pushing Keith in the dry leaves to slam inside him and fuck him raw again, with his cock this time.

Keith wriggles. It’s not much but Shiro’s mind is already on something else, on things he shouldn’t be thinking about when their friends are _right there_. What kind of man thinks of pissing inside his boyfriend’s mouth, of doing unspeakable things to him when surrounded by the laughter of their tight-knit group? Shiro thinks he must be drunker than he thought he was. This is uncharacteristic of him, he should get some sleep.

“M’gotta pee,” Keith announces with a sleepy slur, getting up shakily.

Shiro feels just a little bit of shame at the way his cock _stirs_ at that. He follows suit, kissing Keith’s shoulder as he wraps an arm around his waist.

“I’ll make sure you don’t get lost,” he announces, to the chuckles of the group.

“Don’t take too long fucking in those woods,” Lance calls, punctuating the sentence with the _pshh_ of his new beer. Allura laughs, taking the bottle from him with an innocent smile. “Watch out for the Boogeyman. Maybe he’s gonna want a threesome.”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith grunts. “M’not sharing Shiro. Anyway, don’t think the Boogeyman’s gonna like watching me piss.”

Shiro clears his throat. He _knows_ he’s obvious but with the pleasant thrum of alcohol behind his eyelids, Shiro can’t bring himself to care too much. Pidge whistles as they leave. Shiro’s blush creeps all the way to his nape – he’s not sure how he’ll watch them in the face. He’ll have to either drink more or go to bed, and he knows what his responsible personality will make him chose.

Keith pounces him with a kiss, pushing him against a tree long before they’re far enough to be comfortably out of sight.

“C’mon, baby,” Shiro urges him, pulling Keith to the sandy shore of the lake, out of the sight of any prying eyes. Keith grows sullen, a little like a boy, pulling him close again to start over where they had left things.

“Y’like thinking about it?” he asks, breathless between both their mouths.

Shiro plays dumb, “Thinking ‘bout what?” He bites Keith’s lower lip as they part, earning a sharp moan. Keith loves to have teeth and nails on him, to be bruised and scratched. Shiro’s happy to oblige him, as he is with anything his lover asks him for.

“Me, pissing.” Brutal honestly. Shiro’s knees become a little weak. He knows Keith sees clear into his game but hearing it is always different. “Saw you watching me…”

“Course I did,” Shiro replies, tit for tat, gripping Keith’s waist between his hands. Keith writhes to get away. “Been thinking about how pretty you’d look – legs spread, how warm it’d be on my palm, how you’d clench around my fingers. You were beautiful with my piss on your chin, thought of that too…”

“Takashi,” Keith moans, clamping his thighs together. Shiro sneaks his fingers in between, finding a wet patch on the cotton shorts. Keith’s cunt is like a furnace behind. He’s not sure what he likes best – the idea of that wetness being a little of urine, or cyprine. Shiro licks his fingers – salty. Perhaps is it both.

“Show me,” Shiro orders, the dominant tone calling to something primal inside Keith. The young man scrambles to kick his old sneakers off, pulling the shorts he always wears commando off, throwing them away without a care. He’s wet down there, sweaty and bared, lifting the thread-bare flannel shirt he’s stolen from Shiro for him to inspect him.

“Pretty,” Shiro praises, parting his labia with a smile. Keith thanks him with bubbly moans, pressing into his touches. Shiro brings him closer with a grip to his thigh, using one hand to uncover his stomach and have the best view he can in the dim moonlight. “Hold it in, baby.”

Keith stutters, crying in distress. He’s been holding it for a while, Shiro can tell, caressing Keith’s piss-filled tummy with a series of kiss to his neck.

“So fucking pretty,” he repeats, pushing his fingers back inside his husband’s pussy, sucking a pink mark on his inner shoulder.

“Can’t hold it,” Keith despairs, doubling over, gripping Shiro’s forearm to keep standing. He lets out a little sob as the piss comes out, covering Shiro’s palm in the warm liquid. Shiro’s surprised at just how boiling it is, filling his palm until it drips between his fingers.

Shiro doesn’t let his fascination stop him from shoving his fingers into Keith’s cunt. It clenches in surprise around him, tight before it relaxes, sucking him deeper. Keith slumps against his chest as he fucks him hard and fast, sending droplets of the golden liquid all over their legs. Keith moans, butchering words as he tells him to go deep and fast, fucking himself against his three fingers.

Keith rubs himself with abandon, needing the release.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro tells him, nuzzling his lips until Keith turns to him, kissing him breathlessly, mouths open. It’s sloppy, messy. Shiro doesn’t care. Keith shakes in his arms, docile and sweet. Shiro just wants to devour him whole. “Come for me, baby,” he demands.

Keith needs just a few moments more to comply.

He comes with a soundless moan, mouth opening in what should be a scream. Nothing comes out but the most discreet gasp, a few seconds too late, like his body stopped for a second. Shiro kisses his brow, holding him up. Keith’s pussy is unbelievably warm around him. Shiro twitches again.

He nearly forgot himself. It can wait a little more, he thinks, pulling his fingers out of Keith. The man whines at the loss, squeezing his thighs again, as if to hide his opened folds from the cool air.

Shiro rubs his fingers to the boy’s mouth, still smelling pungent from the piss. “Clean me up,” Shiro tells him.

Keith sucks without hesitation. His eyes close, his tongue come out to dutifully do as he’s told, one dirty hand holding his lover’s flesh palm to move it to his pace, to clean as well as he wants. Keith is a hard-worker and Shiro ruts against his ass, accepting the covert bratty teases only because he’ll be balls-deep inside of him soon.

Soon enough, Shiro’s patience wears thin. Grabbing Keith’s hair, the man pushes him down, shoving his nose right into the wet patch of grass underneath them.

“Look what you just did, baby,” Shiro grunts hard, parting Keith’s thighs with his knees, pushing his clothed cock against his piss-slicked cunt. Keith let out a choking noise, shamelessly pushing his face into the dirty grass. Shiro nearly comes inside his pants from seeing Keith like this, completely submitting, suckling on his fingers with half-lidded eyes. “Made such a big mess.”

Keith pulls off his fingers, mouth still connected to them by a thread of spit. “Please,” he breathes out, rocking his bare inner thigh against Shiro’s still hard, throbbing prick. “Need you so bad. Wanna feel you inside…”

Shiro kisses Keith’s nape, using one hand to pull his sweatpants down, just enough to take out his cock. He rubs it against Keith’s burning hot, still soaked cunt in teasing circles, maing Keith beg for it again before he pushes in. “Anything for you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr if you're curious: akeithinshiningarmor

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are better than kudos.  
> Feel free to tell me about something you'd like to see with this kink. I already have my ideas for the five pieces but I can add a few little details more.


End file.
